Vincent (Over the Hedge)
Vincent is a black bear and the main antagonist of Over the Hedge. He is RJ's arch-nemesis and former best friend. Biography Beginnings It is unknown how RJ and Vincent became friends in the first place, but they had known each other for some time during their time in the woods. ''Over the Hedge'' At the beginning of the film, Vincent is RJ's only friend and often hangs out with him. One night, RJ is on the hunt for food, but is unable to reach snacks in the vending machine. He soon notices Vincent's cave from afar and quietly sneaks into his cave. RJ desperately tries to steal his cache of food, which are based upon commercials. He nearly succeeds, only to accidentally wake Vincent up when opening his can of Spuddies. Noticing RJ, a confused Vincent asks the raccoon what he is doing in his cave and says that since the moon isn't full, RJ woke him up a week early. Then Vincent notices the wagon filled with his food and threatens to kill RJ for trying to steal his stuff. RJ nonchalantly and slowly tries to make an escape, but accidentally drops the wagon of food onto the street, startling the two of them. The wagon of food ends up stopping in the middle of the road and RJ and Vincent are relieved and share a laugh together about how they thought the wagon was going to get destroyed. Right on cue, a truck drives by and crushes the wagon. Shocked and angered, Vincent pursues RJ in an attempt to kill him and before he can escape, the bear jumps in front of RJ, grabs him by the head, and opens his jaws to swallow him whole. Terrified out of his wits, RJ tells Vincent to wait and that he can get all of his food back, saying that Vincent would have to do it himself if he ate him. Thinking twice, the bear decides to let RJ slide and lists down his possessions that RJ claims he can get, including the red wagon, the blue cooler, and Spuddies (which Vincent claims that "enough just isn't enough" with). RJ exclaims that a week is too long, but accepts this when Vincent threateningly squeezes his head with his claws. Then Vincent tells RJ that when he wakes up from hibernation in a week when the moon is full, his stuff had better be back where it was or he will hunt down and kill RJ. Grateful, the raccoon accepts and Vincent lets him go and returns to his cave to sleep. One night, RJ makes his own bed in a tree, using a newspaper as his blanket. As he is snoring away, the wind blows his blanket away and Vincent's paw suddenly swipes him out of his tree. The bear tells RJ that time is now up and then opens his jaws to swallow the panicking raccoon. However, RJ wakes up and is relieved to find out that it was just a nightmare. Soon, he looks up to the night sky and sees the stars form Vincent in his imagination, who tells RJ he will see him in the morning. He then takes the moon, eats it, and disappears. For the remainder of the film, Vincent isn't seen again until near the climax, where RJ brings the wagon of restored food back to the bear, who is impressed and tells RJ that if he keeps up the good work, he will be just like him one day and claiming that selfishness will take him far. However, RJ has a change of heart and rightfully decides to help his best friends out with the food instead of giving it all away to Vincent. Soon, an enraged and betrayed Vincent gives chase and makes one final attempt to kill RJ and his best friends as well. After knocking Dwayne out, an enraged Vincent pursues RJ on the van and it is driven into helium balloons. After one of the porcupines stick their quills into Vincent's nose and causes him pain, he is dragged off and up into the air by the balloons and then angrily shouts RJ's name in defeat. Afterwards, when RJ and the other animals go back over the hedge and into the Outdoor Woods, they react in horror after a terrified Hammy points up at the sky and warns them of Vincent's return by calling him a "scary clown". After using the porcupine quill to pop the balloons, Vincent roars loudly in anger and goes after the animals to kill them and he desperately digs through the hedge while they hide. Gladys and Dwayne chop through the other side, with Gladys using her weed hacker and Dwayne using his cattle prod to kill the animals as well. Eventually, RJ fits Verne's shell on and gets Vincent's attention, teasing him by repeating what he told him that "enough just isn't enough" and eating a Spuddie. Outraged, Vincent shouts RJ's name and roars angrily as he lunges himself at RJ in an attempt to finish him off. Hammy drinks some energy drink that makes everything freeze for a while after Hammy makes time stop. He sets the Depelter Turbo and the freezing starts to fade away. ' backyard and landing on Gladys and Dwayne]] Slowly returning to normal motion, RJ is fished out of Vincent's mouth with a fishing rod by a naked Verne and RJ teasingly waves at the bear as he is flung into the red lights in Gladys' backyard, knocking Gladys and Dwayne in as well. Eventually, the Depelter Turbo goes off and upon noticing it, Vincent looks curious. After a warning from Dwayne telling them to prepare to get stung, the machine burns all three of them, but they are still alive. By now, Vincent has lost completely all of his fur. Afterwards, a now-drugged Vincent is taken away by Animal Control with a mask on him and is sent back to the Rocky Mountains. It can be assumed that he had sworn revenge on RJ ever since. ''Over the Hedge: The Video Game'' After Vincent is caught by the Depelter Turbo, he doesn't get taken away by Animal Control, but is still left without his fur. Later, RJ plans to go to his cave to steal his satellite dish and brings the whole gang with him. He is pretty sure Vincent isn't there and assures the gang so; however, as he goes to steal the satellite dish, Vincent (whose fur has now apparently grown back) appears from behind his food stack with a brainwash-helmet and tries to eat the "annoying raccoon". After a fierce battle, RJ and the gang are able to knock off Vincent's helmet. Vincent regains consciousness and wonders what RJ is doing there. Verne convinces Vincent to help them on their missions so he can take revenge on Dwayne (who was recently fired by Gladys after he had failed to kill the animals) and redeem himself. Vincent accepts this and he joins RJ and the gang. Afterwards, Vincent is seen in the Outdoor Woods watching movies with the porcupines. Later, when the animals return to the woods with Gladys' PDA, Vincent is holding off the brainwashed animals in defense of the others. At the end of the game, Vincent is seen enjoying the victory party with everyone else, having finally come at peace with them. ''Bee Movie'' In Bee Movie, Vincent makes a non-speaking cameo appearance in court. Personality Vincent is a evil, greedy, short-tempered, mean, nasty, cruel bear who likes to steal food from campers and hibernate. At first, RJ is his only friend; however, when he decides to help the other animals instead, Vincent's brutal side erupts and he tries to kill RJ and his best friend, only to be defeated by falling into Gladys' backyard and getting stung by the Depelter Turbo, causing him to lose his fur. Appearance Vincent has dark brown fur with a tan muzzle. He has a muscular body and sharp claws. Trivia Coming soon! Gallery Char 25380.jpg Over the Hedge Vincent OTH.png|Vincent with Gladys and Dwayne in Gladys' backyard Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Animated Villains Category:Animals Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Fearmongers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Foiled villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Control Freaks Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Speedster Category:Males Category:Geniuses Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Jerks Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Barbarian Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Living Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bears Category:Male Villains Category:Thief Category:Hypocrites Category:Hungry Villains Category:Clawed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Spoiled Brats